


~Breathe with me~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Last Kiss, Love Confession, Major Character Injury, i like to make myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah... i like to make myself sad.<br/>Last moments in the life of Alistair & Female warden, Cullen & Female Inquisitor, Mage & Templar, or any OTP you like to imagine.</p><p>Set up at the end of a battle (Skyhold, Fort Drakon, whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Breathe with me~

“Please…” she whimpered, the scent of copper and smoke so heavy in the air, it burned her lungs. His silverite sword falling with a clang on the ground, he stared down at her. Face drenched in sweat, blood and grime, tired eyes looked down at her in horror and guilt. Falling to his knees, next to her broken body, the blood that pooled under her staining his armor, her robes. Coughing, she lifted her bloodied hand up and he caught it, placing it against his stubbly cheek. The faint sizzling of her magic died at her fingertips, as she focussed on him. Her smile was weak, her breathing shallow and uneven.  
“You need to go… You need help…” she whispered, blue eyes glassy from pain and tears. His hand over her smaller one curled and he closed his eyes, his other hand clutching the severe wound at his stomach. With a pained groan he cradled her in his arms, laying her head in the crook of his neck. Trembling gloved hands wiping strands of drenched strands of long hair out of her face.  
“I won´t leave you…” he whispered, and laid down with her as carefully as he was able. Slender fingers, numb and chilly, curled into the buckles of his cuirass, as she held onto him.  
Eyelids with full lashes fluttered close and she shuddered, the pain slowly overwhelming her.  
"It hurts....." she whimpered weakly. Laying in his strong arms, hearing his uneven heartbeat, the rasping sound of his breath.  
“Look at me…” He whispered, tilting her face up. His breath fawned over her face like a caress and unlike all his other commands, she obeyed this time. His eyes softened as he caught her gaze, and he brushed with his thumb over her cheek, smearing blood over it. His blood, hers… it didn´t mattered anymore.

The sound of fight and shouting in the distance was just faint as they looked at each other, knowing that neither would survive this. He moved first, leaning down, cradling her head in his hands. She meet him halfway, pulling herself up at a buckle of his cuirass. Their lips touched, hers chilly, his losing the warmth too. For the first time, and the last, their lips moved together. Sharing their unspoken love, tenderness, but also the blood that reminded them of the end. As she broke the kiss, her eyelids had fluttered close and she sighed, a small but earnest smile on her lips.  
“I´m... sorry... I… lo…” she began, but he laid his forefinger on her bloodied lips, then kissed her again, pulling her closer against him. Their breathings shallow, they broke for air again, and he slid with his thumb over her bottom lip. Her trembling intensified but she resisted the urge to close her eyes, as he held her gaze.  
“And I, you…” he whispered softly, collecting all his strength for his next words. “Always. Close your eyes… breathe with me…” she nodded, closed her eyes and followed his audible breaths.

One time.  
The sound of battle, and the roaring of a dying dragon.

Second time.  
Faint cries and cheers of his soldiers.

Third time.  
The sound of footsteps nearing, faint, faint… in the distance.

Fourth time.  
The pain lessened, while his hold on her remained.

Fifth time.  
A last exhale… then nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> And now excuse me... i need to hug my pillow and cry a bit.
> 
> *****
> 
> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
